


shall i compare thee to a midsummer's day?

by puzzlefighter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlefighter/pseuds/puzzlefighter
Summary: neeko reminisces on distant, happy memories





	shall i compare thee to a midsummer's day?

Fuzzy, like feeling Neeko has after deep sleep. 

 

Warm, like the tone of her skin. 

 

Tracing circles absentmindedly on the smooth surface of her thighs. Head resting on hard muscle. Fingertips - feather, light - dance in Neeko's hair.

 

Soothing and deep vibrations make Neeko's eyes like lights flicker. Birds chirping - almost too quiet to hear.

 

Only Neeko can.

**Author's Note:**

> this might be a terrible poem, but i wanted to try writing something small for the f/f tag in league!   
> noah fence, but a lot of it is seemingly written by straight horny gamer dudes. i'm here for you fellow wlw. i'm here to supply the content little by little
> 
> please don't be too brutal! but feedback is appreciated


End file.
